


Chibi - 2010-04-10 - Bird in a hairy nest

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Birthday, Chibi, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's hair exhibits nest-like properties. For Dogeared's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi - 2010-04-10 - Bird in a hairy nest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogeared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/gifts).




End file.
